


signs

by Hannah (hannahoftheinternet)



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: British Sign Language, Drabble, Explicit Language, M/M, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahoftheinternet/pseuds/Hannah
Summary: Grizz's mission to learn sign language is not going well.





	signs

The book is old, its edges torn and creased and something that looks suspiciously similar to curry smeared over several of the illustrations.

Grizz practices  _ hi _ and  _ how are you? _ and  _ sorry about prom _ . He has to cobble the last one together from the dictionary at the back of the book. There’s no solid sign for  _ prom _ that he can find--why would there be?--so he has to fingerspell it. His hands are slow, the signs stiff and probably totally wrong.

He thumps his head on the book, letting out a frustrated groan. “What the fuck are you doing, Grizz?”

**Author's Note:**

> I love Grizz so much. He's a dork.
> 
> Comments are a writer's best friend!


End file.
